Conventional solutions blend dead reckoning (DR) with Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) solutions in a fixed weighting. Fixed weighting compromises positional accuracy. Calibration of vehicle sensors is continuously updated, even when the GNSS solution is compromised by multipath interference or jamming. Such calibration with inaccurate GNSS information results in poor calibration.
Conventional automotive dead reckoning software uses either vehicle sensor information (i.e., wheel click, vehicle speed sensor (VSS), gyro) communicated on the vehicle bus, or a combination of vehicle sensor information and integrated sensors (i.e., gyro, accelerometer). The vehicle sensor information is first calibrated in order to supplement the acquired GNSS position. A dead reckoning solution can provide a location in the absence of GNSS satellite information (i.e., in a tunnel or parking garage). Conventional software begins a calibration of the sensors once a positional coordinate is determined, regardless of the accuracy of the coordinate (i.e., urban canyon and other multipath scenarios may introduce errors). Such conventional approaches lead to inaccurate calibration. Once a calibration is achieved, the calibration is constantly updated, even in less accurate areas (i.e., urban canyons where GNSS is less accurate).
It would be desirable to implement an automotive dead reckoning software with dynamic calibration and/or dynamic weighting.